Dumbness Galore
by KonohaYellowFlash
Summary: Neji and Tenten goes into a haunted house on a certain Konoha festival . Will they be able


Dumbness Galore

A/N : Hey guys ! Sorry I didn't get to update my yaoi fic because I have no inspiration yet . So await my next chapter ! But for now , I present to you a favourite Naruto couple of mine , NejiTen . I ship this pairing to bits and pieces . It will be one-shot , yeah .

P.S I freak out when I see Neji . –starts fangirling-

May the odds be ever in your favour . (LOL.)

Summary : Team Gai gets a day off or two , due to a certain Konoha festival (made up) , leaving Neji and Tenten alone . What will they do when they suddenly decided to go into a haunted house ? Hehehe ...

The Hyuuga prodigy as he walked down the noisy and cheerful streets of Konoha . He adjusted his kimono and looked around . It was apparently the Konoha festival , which happens every year on the last Sunday of April . He sighed , seeing the boring fish nuggets , people tossing rings into cups and many kids bickering over the price of each fireworks box . In desperation , he wanted to see the fireworks but no one is going to see it with him . He shrugged until he felt a hand on his shoulder . He turned and blushed hard , seeing Tenten in a pink and white kimono and her brown hair hung around her shoulders . That was the first time he saw Tenten this beautiful .

" Ne , Neji . Wanna go to a haunted house ? It'll be fun ~"

Geez , he thought . Of all places , here he had to stumble across her and be forced to go a 'scary' place with her . Meh , it's something new anyway , he thought to himself as he agreed to the brunette , happily shouting in joy as she dragged him to the unbelievably short queue .

" Oi . What's with the short queue ?" he asked , irritated .

" Silly . Everyone 's a scaredy cat . Even Tsunade-sama queued , but she's too scared after seeing all those fake blood . HAHAHA. "

Tenten laughed at the Hokage's pathetic behaviour . Neji nudged her to prevent everyone from looking at them . He sighed again . The stoic and mean Neji didn't even bother to use his Byakugan to look inside the haunted house because he knew it would be too boring and lame to go inside . Then he realised one thing .

_It will be dark inside ._

He gulped in fear . He has never been afraid of missions , battles etc . But the dark ? No , he can't take it . Once when he was young , he ran out the bathroom while he woke up to take a piss . Now that he remembered it , he shuddered . Tenten saw him shake and asked what's wrong . He just shook his head , not wanting to look like a coward in front of her .

" Okay ... you can go in ..."

They were at the front of the line and they went in the dilapidated and rundown house . True , it was dark , but Neji don't wanna know what's in store for them . He felt Tenten's arm slid around his . He held her back ,holding his fear inside of his heart . Red lights suddenly switched itself on and a girl with super long hair was in front of them .

" Where's my baby ? WHERE'S MY BABY ?"

The ghostly girl shouted . Neji and Tenten screamed and ran to the next area . They shut the door behind them and gasped for air . The lights were suddenly very dim and an operating table were in front of them . Heavy , raspy breaths were at their necks and they flinched in horror .

" Do you .. want to be my friends ? I can .. cut you open and we can be friends forever ... "

" Tenten .. grab me ."

" What ...?"

Without hesitation , Neji held her hand tight and they ran , passing by hordes of phantom doctors and tools . They passed by a door and a voice could be heard .

" Hehehehehehehe .. you made it .. now .. it's time for one more lap . Get ready ... "

The place loos like a dump , torn curtains everywhere , toppled furniture . One thing was left in the middle of the room , a woman in a rocking chair , carrying what looks like a doll . She kept murmuring gibberish and finally said something comprehensible ..

" We'll be together forever .. right , Nisa ? Of course , I'll capture the two people that are watching us now .. ne ? I'll sacrifice them to you and we'll be happy forever .."

Tenten let out a scream until people came out , brushing fake blood on their kimonos , hands and legs . She suddenly let out a phrase that shocked the stoic white-eyed Hyuuga ..

" Hyuuga Neji , I'll love you forever when you get me outta here !"

Fuck , thought Neji as he carried her bridal style and ran out , despite his fear of the dark . Tenten burst out in laughter , seeing how fast and strong Neji could be when he's scared . Finally they are out of the place . Seeing the light of the moon could be the most luckiest thing they could ever have for tonight .

Tenten laughed until she cried , apparently laughing at the Hyuuga prodigy , who claimed to be so strong , afraid of the dark . Neji folded his arms and looked away from her , feeling embarassed and irritated .

" Damn it , Tenten . Shut the hell up ."

" PFFFTTTT—HAHAHAHAH. You were epic back there , scared of everything . I practically played along with you . HAHAHAHHAHAHA." She laughed .

Awkward , he thought .

" Ne , Neji . What I said back there was true . I'd love you forever ."

That made Neji jump . Are his dreams finally becoming a reality ? Well , he liked her for a long time .All of a sudden , Tenten pressed her lips towards Neji's . His white eyes widened , but he accepted the kiss. Tenten let go , allowing both of them to breathe . Colourful lights lighted the sky of Konoha and everyone gasped in awe . Tenten held his hand and leaned on him .

" Now , I have someone to watch the fireworks with me ."

Tenten giggled .

" I'd love you for a thousand years , Neji ."

-End of Fic!-

A/N : Inspired by a Thousand Years by Christina Perri . R & R please ? I don't want any flames ? Constructive criticism would be nice , Hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
